


(you don't) want to know me

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Handcuffs, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is caught vandalising and Jinyoung finds himself attached to the case.</p><p>Or, a police AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you don't) want to know me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from Clare - _Jinyoung/Jackson, handcuffed together_. I'm posting this at 1AM so apologies if this 1) does not make sense, 2) has any mistakes and 3) is less funny than I think it is.
> 
> Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/28189.html) and [tumblr](http://notshrew.tumblr.com/post/98637815438/hi-this-is-clare-this-is-so-exciting)!

Jinyoung doesn’t actually think the guy is that much trouble - they look to be about the same age, and Jinyoung knows that if he weren't a police officer, he'd probably break a few minor laws having fun too.

Of course, Jinyoung's also pretty sure he'd be smart enough to not get caught. The guy on the other half of the handcuffs - not so much. He hadn't even tried to run away when they'd caught him in the act, just laughed sheepishly and _offered_ his wrist for the handcuffs.

Usually, the police wouldn't waste their time on a little bit of vandalism but it's been a bit of a slow week and Taecyeon has been pushing the department heads to try and crack down on crime more so Jinyoung's been stuck patrolling more often, Jaebum using his role as hyung and senior officer to get him to do the hard yards.

It's Jaebum they're waiting on now - a back up of paper work means there's not a cell free in the local jail just yet - and Jinyoung really wishes he could just go home. Across the cubicle space, Suzy grins at him, too amused at his situation and Jinyoung resists the urge to pull a face. Instead, he goes to enter the perpetrator's details into the system, wrist jerking when the guy's arm is tugged along by the handcuffs.

At the very least, it gets the guy's attention and he perks up a bit, smiling at Jinyoung when just five minutes ago, he'd been basically sleeping on the desk.

"Sorry," Jinyoung says politely. "I just need to - you know, names and details before we can arrange anything further."

"Jackson Wang, 22 years old, Hong Kong national," replies the guy. "University student, single."

The last two are said rather greasily and Jinyoung snorts. "Not appropriate right now, Mr Wang. And could you bring your hand closer? I need to type."

Mr Wang - Jackson - does, bringing his left elbow onto the surface of Jinyoung's desk and Jinyoung shoots him a grateful smile that slips away quickly when Jackson decides to rest his chin on his hand and flutter his eyes at Jinyoung.

Returning to his screen, Jinyoung focuses on the boxes in front of him.  "Address?"

"Now, isn't that a bit forward," Jackson leans closer, reading his name tag, "Jinyoung?"

"That's Officer Park to you," Jinyoung says, pulling back, trying to keep his voice neutral, "and I need to know for the forms."

Two desks down, Youngjae snorts and Jinyoung makes a mental note that their latest recruit is probably due to do a coffee run or ten.

Jackson rattles one off, a couple of blocks away from the local university and things start making more sense. Jinyoung kind of appreciates the way that, now Jackson's realised how much there is to answer, he's brought his hand closer to Jinyoung, moving around as he types and prints out the documents.

"So what's going to happen to me, Officer?" Jackson asks as Jinyoung places the notes in a file. His voice is a bit more hesitant than at the start of the night and Jinyoung has a feeling that part of Jackson's playfulness is masking a very real fear. It makes him a bit sympathetic and he turns in his chair to face Jackson, combing his fingers through his hair as he makes an executive decision.

"Honestly?" starts Jinyoung, "Jacks- Mr Wang. We're not really looking to charge you with much. Vandalism, maybe, but you barely managed to get the paint on the car before we saw you."

Jackson seems to loosen up a little at that and Jinyoung thinks he's maybe made the right decision.

"You seem like a decent guy-"

"I really am," interrupts Jackson, quieting when Jinyoung gives him a _look_.

"And honestly, our jail is full of criminals who actually _need_ to be there." He pauses, takes a second look at Jackson's file (no previous entries, a student visa, nothing else of note) and then looks back to Jackson. "I'm going to talk to my supervisor to see if we can just let you go with a warning."

The look of surprise that Jackson gives him is enough to make Jinyoung smile.

"Really? Like actually?" Jackson's accent emerges with his relief. "Because if you're being serious, I promise I'll _never_ do anything illegal again. I'll pay for all my music and I won't even take my roommate's spare change when I'm doing my laundry and I'll even start waiting for the signal at the crossing and-"

"Mr Wang," Jinyoung says sternly, stopping Jackson's stream in its tracks. "I'll talk to my supervisor. If we can let you off, it means I never want to see you in here again, do you understand?"

Jackson nods vehemently, opening his mouth to say something then snapping it shut when Jinyoung raises his hand.

"Never again, and especially not at this time of night. I can see Jaebum coming down the hall, so I want you to show him that you won't come back."

"Not even to give you my thanks?" Jackson says.

Jinyoung ignores him in favour of standing up, waving to get Jaebum's attention before straightening out his uniform. His movement jerks Jackson to standing beside him and it's a little comical, the differences in appearance, linked by two cuffs and a single silver chain.

"Officer Im," Jinyoung calls out. It's mostly for Jaebum's sake, with Nichkhun walking beside him, it's nice to pretend Jaebum actually has some authority. "I need to speak to you about tonight's case."

Jaebum nods, _I'll be right over_ being said without words, and Jinyoung smiles. He'll probably get his way, if only because it's Jaebum's turn to cook tonight but they'll both get back late. As morally vague as it may be, it won't be the first time Jinyoung does some of Jaebum's chores to get a favour at work. Just one of the perks of living with your work mate.

"So I'll just be able to go?" Jackson says, leaning back onto the desk. He looks rather tired, underneath it all - it's nearing day break and Jinyoung's actually surprised there's still actually five of them on staff at the moment. If they're all worn out, it's twice as bad for the criminals who have barely a minute to themselves.

Jinyoung nods, walking around to stand as comfortably as possible next to Jackson. The short length of the cuffs usually means that the perpetrator can't try and get too far away but right now, it means he's kept close to Jackson. "If Jaebum says yes, we'll uncuff you from me, and then you'll get to go. If Jaebum's feeling really nice, I might not even have to write a comment in your file."

The smile that spreads across Jackson's face - in his eyes, on his mouth, in the curves of his cheeks - is enough to convince Jinyoung he won't have to do this again. He repeats his thoughts aloud to Jackson though, reminds him that, "no one wants to see you here again, okay?"

Jackson just nods, smiles, then stands to attention when Jaebum gets closer. Jinyoung reaches for the file, realises he's using his cuffed hand a second too late, but then Jackson's grabbing the papers instead and their hands get a bit tangled.

Youngjae snorts his laughter again but it's mostly unheard under Jaebum's actual snicker and Jinyoung does his best not to react beyond passing the folder to Jaebum.

"It's his file," Jinyoung says, "but honestly, I don't think we should be wasting our time - we should let him off with a warning. He's harmless, probably. A minor nuisance at the most. And we don't have room tonight anyway."

Jaebum flicks through the papers, bottom lip tucked under his teeth as he reads and Jinyoung really hopes his hyung agrees because really, the handcuff is becoming uncomfortable. The sooner he makes a decision, the sooner Jinyoung can finally detach from Jackson, and the sooner they can all move on with their lives.

"Well," says Jaebum after much too long. "I mean, we could actually house him - I was held up because someone was let out just then."

The pause that follows has both Jinyoung and Jackson holding their breath and Jaebum seems to sense that, a gleam in his eye that leads him to keep them in suspense a little longer than necessary. It's only when Jinyoung starts to hold himself tightly, saying with his body what he can't voice in words in front of others, that Jaebum continues.

"You're right though, he - Mr Wang, is it?" Jaebum looks up from the file, taking in Jackson's low slung pants and overly large top, as well as his kicks and snapback. Jackson nods, looking much too demure for his outfit. "Mr Wang here seems barely a concern. If we can get a promise out of you to not attempt this, or any other offence, ever again, I'll be happy to let you go."

"I promise, I _definitely_ promise," Jackson is saying, even before Jaebum finishes talking.

Jinyoung's smiling at how earnest Jackson seems to be and continues doing so when Jaebum passes him the keys to the cuffs.

"I'll let you do the honours," he tells Jinyoung, then in an undertone, "I want ramyeon and chicken for dinner."

Turning to Jackson, Jaebum gives him a stern look that has the other straightening up further, looking more serious than he has in the past hour or so with Jinyoung alone.

"Thanks, Officer Im," Jinyoung says and once Jaebum's started walking towards the shredder with Jackson's file, he undoes the cuffs. Taking his own wrist out of the metal grip feels like relief but seeing Jackson stretch his arms above his head almost seems like happiness.

"Thank you so much," Jackson says, once he's stretched out all his limbs. "Really, Officer Park, I don't know how to thank you enough."

Jackson is smiling so much, Jinyoung can't help but catch on and smile back. "Just go, really. Leave, I can't be bothered spending more time with you."

"Really?" Jackson smirking now. "Not even a drink to say thank you? You did that I'm young and single, didn't you?"

"Not appropriate, Mr Wang," replies Jinyoung, an echo of earlier. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you leave a thank you note to the receptionist later this week. And I'll escort you out of the building now."

It's looking like Jackson might pout so Jinyoung takes him by the elbow, steering him out of the cubicle space and into the hallway.

"Seriously though," continues Jackson and Jinyoung wonders if he _ever. stops. talking_. "Will I see you again?"

Jinyoung leaves him hanging until they're at the entrance, then he's letting go of Jackson's arm and leaning against a post. "You've made a terrible first impression," is all Jinyoung can think to say.

Jackson smiles, taking it for the non-answer it is, and Jinyoung thinks that even if letting him go was a good decision, not answering Jackson directly is probably a bad one. "Leave, seriously," Jinyoung says when all Jackson does is stand there a little longer. "I need to go back inside."

They're both still smiling when Jackson does start towards the entrance, walking backwards to keep eye contact.

"You still have my number on file," he says before he opens the doors and Jinyoung can't help but sigh in exasperation.

"Seriously, go!"

"And my full name! And address!" Jackson smiles. "I won't even think of it as stalking if you look me up!"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and stands up himself to go inside. It's only at the sound of Jackson calling him, _Officer Park_ , that he takes one last look.

"Thanks, again. Thank you so much," says Jackson. "In all seriousness, I'm so grateful."

Then Jackson is bowing politely and walking away, properly this time. Jinyoung smiles, feeling amused and appreciated and mostly just sort of glad the entire ordeal is over.

When he makes it back to his desk (pausing briefly to tell Youngjae to make him a coffee), Jinyoung rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, settling in to go through the last bits of extra paper work for his shift. As he places his hands on the keyboard, waiting for the screen to switch back on, Jinyoung feels a twitch in his wrist - a reminder almost too soon of one Jackson Wang.

He rubs at the skin there, tender and soft, and pushes thoughts of Jackson to the back of his mind. There are actually proper crimes he gets deal with, occasionally, and Jinyoung doesn't need one prankster promising to stop to make him feel good at his job. He doesn't need the validation but the memory of Jackson's smile does make Jinyoung warm.


End file.
